


【OW/守望先锋】【R76】 Had a Bad Day 今日不顺

by batcat229



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Face-Sitting, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Snowballing, Sweat, Watersports, slight ass and thigh worship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: 内容简介：暗影守望的训练很糟，加布里尔需要以一种据他所知伤害最小的方式来释放压力。莫里森正在等他。
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 1





	【OW/守望先锋】【R76】 Had a Bad Day 今日不顺

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Had a Bad Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543807) by [The_Gay_Satan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gay_Satan/pseuds/The_Gay_Satan). 



> 译者警告：  
> 1、有噶抠屁屁的情节！！！请有攻受洁癖的朋友们马上逃离  
> 2、关键词：口交 指交 舔肛 汗液 水上游戏（尿液play） 骑脸 略微提及大腿和屁股崇拜(*) 口传精液  
> （译者注：其实篇幅挺多的）

**正文：**  
莫里森不记得他们是怎么在更衣室的地板上摆成这副姿势的了。更准确来说，如果他能集中精神的话，大概也能想起来吧。不过那双粗壮的大腿夹紧了他的脑袋，这让他很难这么做。  
  
  
加布里尔刚结束训练任务。他身上的汗水让杰克的每一次呼吸都充满潮湿浓郁的气息。杰克的脸现在被摁在了莱耶斯双腿间湿透了的那片布料里。他的胯部向下挤压，渴求着触碰。  
  
  
加布里尔每当经历了特别糟糕的训练日后总会这么做。他们第一次这么做的时候，那超过了杰克可以容忍的范围。他迫使小加停下，放开他。但他身体里的另一部分也在惧怕自己的伴侣会因此离开自己。  
  
  
再试多几次后，在更充分的警告后，杰克发现自己喜欢上了加布里尔经历的那些坏日子。他喜欢莱耶斯近乎野兽般迫使他配合自己释放压力。杰克相信这让许多暗影守望的同僚免了几记枪子儿。  
  
  
他的嘴靠在了小加裆部布料绷紧的隆起上。那只抓着他金色头发的手收紧了。莫里森的手向上来到莱耶斯的胯部，然后又到了他的腰带上，迅速依次解开。  
  
  
加布里尔用自己还空着的手巧妙地既没有让杰克离开他的胯间，又解开了裤子的纽扣和拉链。杰克沉醉在了汗液逐渐在他脸上蒸发的粘稠感和气味里。他还记得，曾几何时，光是想想加布里尔湿黏的身体要贴在他脸上，他就一阵作呕。不过当那炽热和汗湿似乎成为暗影守望成员的标配后，那种念头已经离他远去，飞出窗外。  
  
  
“你知道狗是怎么标地盘的吗？”  
  
  
这个问题在杰克听起来像是小声的霹雳。加布里尔向后退，直至自己骑跨在了莫里森的髋部，然后跪了下来。杰克已经知道接下来要发生的事了，但他觉得很奇怪，自己居然有点喜欢这个主意。  
  
  
莱耶斯把自己已经半硬的阴茎抓在了手里。他暂时闭上了眼，集中精神来让他的尿流过他已经半勃的阴茎。等第一滴液体冒出来的时候，他再次睁开眼，看着那黄色的液体打在了杰克的胸膛。尿液在杰克胸腹的沟壑间流淌，然后一路向下来到他的脖颈处。加布里尔一路向上，把一些液体打在了他同伴的脸上。杰克转过头去，不想让尿液进入他的眼睛或嘴里，但那只能鼓励小加瞄准他的嘴巴。  
  
  
液体不可避免地越过了杰克的双唇。他试图把嘴里的尿液吐出来，这让加布里尔小声笑了起来。然后他停止了排尿。  
  
  
小加再次靠回去，这次来到了莫里森已经被打湿的耳朵处。  
  
  
“你是我的，童子军。”  
  
  
这个绰号让杰克一团糟的脸上泛起了红晕。 他迅速转过头，想要小小报复一下。于是他伸过手去摁在了小加的后脑勺上，把他拉过来接吻。他的双唇用加布里尔自己的尿液沾湿了加布里尔的双唇，而他的手则让小加无法逃避。  
  
  
有那么一瞬间，加布里尔试图后退，不过他决定自己可不能让杰克赢了这一回的较量。他把胸口完全贴在了莫里森湿透了的身体上，然后他张开嘴，伸出舌头迫使杰克让路。现在他自己的尿已经浸透了他自己的衬衫。  
  
  
杰克张开嘴，让莱耶斯的舌头探进来。两人的舌头纠缠在一起，互相推挤着对方，加布里尔尿液的味道尤为明显。  
  
  
加布里尔再次向杰克挺胯。他让自己裸露的柱身在杰克的腹部摩擦着。逐渐干涸的尿液能提供一点润滑，但不多。加布里尔的胯部继续下压，直到两人髋部几乎平齐。他垂下手臂，用手肘支撑起了自己，另一只手则纠住了莫里森的头发，先是拉扯，然后再次来到了他的刘海处。他拽着莫里森的头发分开了他们的嘴唇。  
  
  
他的嘴唇向下来到杰克的脖颈处。加布里尔吮吸啃咬着那里的肌肤，确保留下记号。他知道事后杰克大概会斥责他，但现在他只想让杰克知道他是谁的。莫里森在牙齿刮蹭他脖颈的时候小声吸气。他的臀部迎向莱耶斯，寻求着触碰。  
  
  
“不，不，papi(*)。我们得按我的方式来做。”加布里尔离开杰克，完全脱下了自己的裤子和靴子。他很快又回到了杰克的上身处，跨坐在了杰克的脑袋上(**)。  
  
  
 _（译者注：  
*：西班牙语，原意是“爸爸”，但引申义有“伙计”（对朋友）和“老公”（对情侣）的意思，只要是个男的都能用。  
_ _**：根据后文，应该是转过身来了）_  
  
  
杰克还能闻到加布里尔胯间快要干涸的汗液所散发出来的刺激性气味。他双手环住了加布里尔粗壮的大腿，感受着自己触碰到的强健肌肉。这让他身体里的某一部分希望这双腿能夹紧自己的脑袋。加布里尔骑坐在了杰克的脸上，结实屁股和大腿完全裹住了莫里森。  
  
  
杰克先是好好沉浸在了莱耶斯的重量下，然后舌头来到了加布里尔的肛门处。如果他们并未另有职责的话，杰克相信自己可以永远处于加布里尔身下。他用嘴饥渴地啜吸着小加的屁股和卵丸。他的手抓紧了加布里尔的大腿，确保他不会移动。杰克抠住加布里尔的大腿的同时按揉着那里，手指陷入了那肌肉里。  
  
  
加布里尔探下身去握住了杰克的阴茎。与此同时，他的胯部下压，进一步让杰克窒息。他的手缓缓撸动着柱身。他在自己卵丸后面的敏感皮肤被舌头舔舐时不可自制地配合着摇晃了起来。加布里尔的身子继续向前下压，直到他的身体完全贴在了杰克身上。他的双唇裹住了杰克的龟头，舌头绕着红肿的顶端打着转儿。  
  
  
杰克竭尽全力才没有因为这种感觉顶弄起来，虽然这种感觉现在只存在于他的潜意识中。他剩余的所有注意力现在都集中在了小加的下半身上。这个人拥有着雕像般的大腿和屁股，而杰克为自己的脸完全埋入其中而欣喜若狂。他虽然也不想放开加布里尔的大腿，但还是一只手握住了加布里尔的阴茎。他撸动着那根柱身，同时吮吸着其下的精致囊袋。他暂时退开了。  
  
  
“你可以用这双漂亮的大腿把我夹死，我甚至不知道自己会不会介意。”  
  
  
这是来自杰克的小声思索，但小加还是听到了。其后杰克的嘴再次投入工作。加布里尔的双腿绞紧了杰克的头部。这力道刚好能带来一点不适，但离他用尽全力还远着呢。他能看到莫里森的阴茎因为那触感而抽搐了一下。加布里尔的嘴继续沿着柱身向下，轻而易举就吞下了一半。  
  
  
杰克贴着加布里尔的屁股呻吟了起来。他的舌头贴在了加布里尔的后穴上，给那里涂上了唾液。他能尝到加布里尔胯部新鲜的汗液干涸后留下的咸涩味。他的舌头绕着括约肌转了一圈，然后探入了舌尖。杰克的手从莱耶斯的大腿处来到了他的臀部，配合地把他扒开，好让他有更多空间继续动作。与此同时，他的另一只手不断撸动着莱耶斯的阴茎。  
  
  
他的舌头拔出又探入好几次，每次都只四处探索一点点。有时候他的嘴会回到小加的卵丸或会阴处，不久又会回到穴口处。  
  
  
加布里尔继续弯腰，这次把莫里森的整根阴茎都含在了自己嘴里。他喊着杰克的阴茎低声咆哮呻吟，这让他腹部纠葛的感觉更为明显。加布里尔把柱身尽可能地吸入喉中。他的喉咙疯狂地对侵入者挤压又放松，然后他再次退回到头部。  
  
  
他轻易就跟上了杰克舌头的节奏，吮吸的同时又把玩按摩着杰克的睾丸。  
  
  
杰克的呻吟被加布里尔的臀肌所阻隔。加布里尔的喉咙纳入他的阴茎时，他停下嘴上的工作，小声喊了几声“操”。  
  
不过加布里尔并没有放任他这么做。他用自己的脚后跟把杰克的脑袋推回到了原来的位置上。他调整着身姿，重新跪了起来。他的脚重新回到了地上，他的手顶替了自己的脚继续把杰克的脑袋按在了原味。他的另一只手撑在了杰克的躯干上以保持平衡。  
  
  
“我说过了，我们要按我的方式来做。你越早让我射出来，我就越早再碰你的阴茎。最好马上开始你的工作，靓仔。”  
  
  
杰克现在因为不久前还含着他阴茎的嘴而痛苦地勃起着。他的臀部顶弄着渴望接触，却什么都碰不到。他的嘴马上就回到了当前的任务里，而且加倍努力。  
  
  
他的动作因渴求而慌乱了起来，但加布里尔也享受着唾液逐渐润滑他的湿滑感觉。撸动加布里尔阴茎的那只手动作更快了。它会在靠近已经渗出液体的龟头时挤压。那双夹着莫里森脑袋的大腿更夹紧了一点，这让他的嘴巴稍微有点难于服务加布里尔了。  
  
  
杰克把自己的舌头压向小加，和他的肌肉向抗衡。他慢慢在小加的后穴里进进出出，尽可能放松着那里的肌肉。当他觉得那个开口足够湿润放松之后，他马上探入了一根手指，解放了自己的嘴，好让自己的嘴能用在其他地方。他的手指缓慢地在加布里尔身体里移动着，而嘴则来到了加布里尔的卵丸处。  
  
  
加布里尔的整个下半身都为杰克的嘴和那双正在服侍自己阴茎和臀部手而燃起欲火。他压抑着这种感觉，不让那种感觉配合杰克让他高潮。他不想轻易放过杰克，但又的确想高潮。对小加来说，幸运的是他已经快到了。他腹部的纠葛感正在逐渐加强，他知道自己要射精不过是时间问题罢了。  
  
  
杰克把小加的其中一个睾丸纳入口中，轻柔地用自己的舌头舔过上面的皮肤。这让他身上的人发出了低声的呻吟。那只撸动着加布里尔的阴茎的手和深入他屁股的手指加快了节奏。他自己阴茎正痛苦地紧绷着。加布里尔偶尔轻轻撸动那里，用他的拇指抚摸着龟头，让杰克保持绝望而渴求的状态。  
  
  
正在服侍加布里尔的手指被杰克换成了拇指。现在他空出来的手指托住了小加的睾丸，拇指则探进了他的后穴。杰克的嘴啃咬亲吻着加布里尔屁股上结实的肌肉。他的嘴开垦到哪里，他的标记就覆盖到哪里。最后，他用力啃咬，稍微咬破了那片棕色的光滑肌肤。这让加布里尔射了出来。他自己往屁股里探入了两根手指，阴茎则往自己的腹部和杰克的胸口上喷洒出精液。加布里尔花了好一段时间以在高潮上平复自己的呼吸，然后他离开了杰克的脸。  
  
  
“做得很好，小金毛。现在到你的份了。”加布里尔弯下身来道杰克的双腿间。他的嘴迅速沿着杰克的柱身向下，吮吸着那肿胀的龟头。他的舌头压着顶端的开口，只能探入很小一部分。然后舌头再次离开，逗弄着那敏感的龟头。  
  
  
杰克已经非常接近了。鉴于他的情欲已经盘桓在他的腹部这么久了，他的神经甚至已经变得更为敏感。从加布里尔一碰他开始，他的眼眶里就几乎要生成泪水了。加布里尔再次沿着柱身下吞，刚好让杰克来到他喉咙的入口处。莫里森尽己所能压抑住了自己想按着小加的脑袋把他向下压的冲动。莱耶斯已经好好调教过他了。他知道如果自己打断了莱耶斯，那他最后他只能看着莱耶斯走出房门，自己绝望地撸动着自己的阴茎。  
  
  
长着枪茧的粗糙拇指压在了杰克的会阴处，按揉着那里的肌肤。杰克大声哭喊了起来，热泪沿着他的脸颊流了下来。等声音结束后，加布里尔让莫里森进入了他的喉咙。杰克自己的喉咙里发出了尖锐的吸气声，然后便是紧绷的呻吟。他射在了加布里尔的嘴里。加布里尔稍微后退了一点，好让杰克有足够空间挺弄过自己的高潮，而不会把他噎死在他的阴茎上。一只手拍过来摸索起了他的脸，动作介于爱抚到感激之间。莱耶斯猜，如果他的头发可以被抓起来的话，现在杰克的手指可能已经纠缠在上面了。杰克终于倒在了冰冷的瓷砖地板上，他觉得冰冷的瓷砖可能是现在唯一一个能阻止他过热的躯体融化的东西了。  
  
  
加布里尔转过身去亲吻杰克。莫里森现在仅有足够的体力回吻了，但他的意识早已云游四方。他勉强能意识到加布里尔分开了他们的双唇，进入了他的口腔。与此同时，一股微咸的粘稠液体流入了他的口中。他模糊的意识终于拼凑了起来，意识到加布里尔正给他喂他自己的精液。他其实也不怎么在意，不过这吓到他了。他吞咽了下去，而加布里尔则离开了。他站起身来，开始穿衣，让杰克继续躺在地上缓缓。  
  
  
“你可不是唯一一个想要以牙还牙的人。”加布里尔穿戴整齐，离开了更衣室。杰克终于缓了过来，足以走向淋浴间。他现在肯定需要这个，他能感受到身上还有干涸的尿液带来的干黏感。他让水把那冲洗干净，但他身体里的很小一部分想让他就这样穿上他的制服，让那股味道留得久一点。  
  
————End————

**Author's Note:**

> 作者后记：  
> Baja-Blasphemy想要看点R76的脏东西，我也想，就产生了这篇东西
> 
> 译者后记：  
> 1、 按照惯例，先谢作者，再谢校对@第三弦  
> 2、 依照作者的意愿，在这里强调一下：作者已经退OW坑很久了。如果有人想要去看作者原文的话，请不要劝她回坑！！！  
> 3、 这篇文我大概比JD还早看上的 囧 结果现在2020年都快过去了  
> 4、 R76 Watersports 摩多摩多  
> 5、 其实纠结了很久标R76还是76R。其实严格来说只有噶被抠屁屁的情况下，应该标76R的，但是这就要解释为什么作者说的“R76”了。就，其实洋妞不分攻受，所以R76R都会标R76 囧  
> 6、 不过我觉得Dom受噶也挺好的。只要噶在操控就行。  
> 7、 所以噶穿着脏衣服就走了.........？


End file.
